unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Nobleman Addons Quest/Spoiler
'Step 1: Walking to the Tombs in Dry Creek.' Directions: Follow the red line on the map below or walk South from the Temple at Dry Creek untill you reach the small bridge. Walk over this bridge and start heading South West untill the river South of you has gone from your screen, now walk Far South untill you reach the Tombs Entrance and use a shovel on the Stone Pile and drop down to enter the Tombs. Be prepared to face: Nomads Orcs, Minotaurs,Hyaenas, Cactus, Frogs. Strategy: To kill cactus use a area spell such as; exevo mas san (Pally), exori mas (Knight), exevo flam hur (Druid & Sorc). Or use; exori san (Pally), exori flam/frigo/tera/mort/vis (Sorc / Druid) when facing the cactus. Area Hints: None. 'Step 2: Make your way to the second floor of the Tombs. ' Directions: Follow the black line on the map below. Or now that you are inside the tombs walk West and go down the hole to the second floor of the tombs. Be Prepared To Face: Ghost Strategy: Ghosts can not be hurt by any melle weapons, distance weapons (excluding FACC wands / rods) or Magic Staff . If Knight use a GFB or HMM rune. If Paladin use Exori San while standing infront of it or targeting it, or use exevo mas san. Sorc's & Druids if using Magic Staff can use exori flam/vis/mort/frigo. Area Hints: None. 'Step 3: Get to the third floor of the Tombs.' Directions: Follow the black line on the map below. Or walk South and drop down to the third floor of the Tombs. Directly down there will be 3 Blue Djinn. Be prepared to face: Nothing. 'Step 4: Making your way to the fourth floor of the Tombs.' Directions: Walk Far South following the cave, 1/4 of the way there you will need to pass throught 2 Level Doors (Level 80). At the end there will be ramp's to drop down surrounded by Purple Flames They hit 1000 when full flame , 500 when small flame , 0 when ashes . You will need to pass over at least 2 to enter the Behemoths floor, watch them closely and figure out when they turn to ashes (there usually is a way to pass these without losing a single hitpoint). If you are a mage best thing todo is use mana shield. There will be one Behemoth waiting for you as you drop down. Be prepared to face: Blue Djinn , Green Djinn, Efreet, Marids. Strategy: Some of these creatures cause your character to become drunk, take a dwarf ring with you if you dont wish to wait out the effects the hard way. Area Hints: In the middle of the 2 Level Doors (Level 80) is a NPC, he is todo with the The Annihilator & Assasin Addon Quest. 'Step 5: Getting to Nobleman Addon.' Directions: Follow the black line on the map below. Or walk as Far South as you can, untill you come to the basin with a switch beside it. Be prepared to face Behemoths Strategy: Take it slow as you could suddenly find your self surounded by 2 - 4 Behemoths if you try to rush it. Area Hints: To the East of this cave lays the Golden Armor & Dragon Lance Quest. You need two people who have NOT completed this before to enter. 'Step 6: Completing the Nobleman Addon Quest! ' Directions: Place your Behemoth Claw on the Basin and pull the Switch to get your reward!